Choices arn't always that easy
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Naruto has been killed by Madara and Team Kakashi have to leave him. But what if something happens and someone saves him? But what price will that person have to pay? SasuNaru


**This is my first SasuNaru fic so i hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Team Kakashi all crowded round a body which was soaked in blood and was deathly pale. There were cuts all across his body and his golden hair had lost it's glow, his bright smile was replaced by i thin line and his beautiful sapphire eyes stared lifelessly into the sky. His whiskered face looked peaceful as Kakashi leaned down to close his eyes.

Sakura was crying into Kiba's chest whilst he rubbed her back, his own tears blurring his vision. Hinata was on her hands and knees sobbing her heart out. He was dead, her old crush and friend was gone forever... and he was never coming back.

The four of them had watched Naruto fight the great Madara and lose. Madara showed no mercy as he battered Naruto using everything and anything he had to cause him to have a slow and painful death. All Uchiha's are heartless!

"W-what... d-do w-w-we do now?" whispered Sakura lifting her head to gaze at Kakashi.

"We leave." he replied."Madara has gone to destroy Konoha so we must stop him."

"We can't leave Nar-"

"We have to!"

"But we ca-"

"NARUTO WOULD WANT US TO SAVE KONOHA!"

Sakura's eyes widened at Kakashi's sudden outburst. She had never seen him get angry before.

"Let's go." He sighed walking away from Naruto and past Kiba and Sakura. They watched him walk and with one last glance at Naruto they followed with Hinata close behind.

"Your not leaving him here!"

"We have no choice!" growled Kakashi spinning around to face his team but all of them had their attention on something else... or rather someone. He turned to the shadowed figure who was standing right next to Naruto's head glaring at him.

"S-Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Do you give up on _all_your students this easily?"Hissed Sasuke, his glare fixed on Kakashi.

"You ran away! I gave you a choice." replied Kakashi wiping his eyes to get rid of the tears.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to the boy lying below him. He knealed down and carreased the whiskered boys cheek._ He didnt deserve this._thought Sasuke, his face still showing no emotion. Even when his love of his life was lying here dead.

"Then what are we supposed to do Uchiha?" hissed Kiba.

Sasuke had no idea what to do. If they took Naruto then Konoha will be destroyed, but if they left Naruto here then they're abandoning him. _Wait unless... but who can do it? I know they won't but i can. I would do anything for Naruto._

"This." he replied as he placed his hands on Naruto's body. Team Kakashi watched as Sasuke fell onto the ground and Naruto gasped for life grabbing onto the nearest thing to hoist himself up, which unfortunately was Sasuke. He turned his head to look at the older boy, he was deathly pale and his eyes held no life. His body was still warm though so he must've... Naruto stopped thinking as it all finally sank in. Sasuke was dead! But he was dead wasn't it? so if he was dead then that means... No Sasuke wouldn't do that would he? _Oh my god Sasuke!!_

He quickly began CPR on the love of his life. _I knew Sasuke wasn't heartless. He gave his life to bring me back to life. What a selfless kind hearted Grrrrrrrrrr! Sasuke! _

Sakura,Kiba,Hinata and Kakashi watched as Naruto hopelessly tried to bring back the Sharingan user. Tears were falling rapidly down his face and onto Sasuke but he made no effort to remove them.

"Sasuke! Please come back!" he cried pressing his lips against Sasuke's before pounding his hands against his chest once again.

"Naruto leave him we need to go!" shouted Kakashi running to pull the boy away from Sasuke.

"No! No! We can't leave him!" shouted Naruto struggling against Kakashi.

"Konoha is going to be destroyed!"

Naruto became rigid. How could he just leave the love of his life here! But if he brought Sasuke with him then Konoha would be destroyed!

"You have no choice Naruto. Sasuke already picked, so come on." sighed Kiba.

Naruto's sighed in defeat and wiped the last of his tears. He was going to save Konoha... for Sasuke. He kissed him for the last and final time before he took off into the woods with the rest of the team following close behind.

* * *

**I never planned it to be a sad ending but i thought it would be better. Please review :)**


End file.
